The present invention relates to new pharmaceutical or cosmetic compositions for the treatment of various dermatoses, and principally for the treatment of acne, containing, as the active principle, a peroxide having an aromatic radical and a saturated group.
Acne, as is well known, is a cutaneous disorder, polymorph (several types of lesions existing in a given person) occurring generally at puberty and disappearing spontaneously in the majority of cases at about age 20 to 25.
Acne is found, more particularly, in areas rich in sebaceous glands, which evidences a certain dependence of this dermatosis vis-a-vis sebum, a synthesis product of the gland.
The increase in hormonal activity occurring at puberty, causes a hyperactivity of the sebaceous glands and the sebum thus generated flows then towards the cutaneous surface by the pilosebaceous duct.
The ethiopathogenesis of acne, although poorly defined, finds its origin in the formation of a characteristic lesion, the comedo, which results in the obstruction of the pilosebaceous duct as a result of diskeratinization of the zone of the infundibilium of the duct.
This obstruction has for a major effect a modification of the viscosity of the sebum and the physico-chemical characteristics of the environment (pH, oxygen vapor pressure . . . ).
This modification permits hyperproliferation of resident cutaneous strains, principally propionibacterium acnes, anaerobic or aero-tolerant strains.
This bacterial hyperproliferation has for a consequence the liberation in the environment of certain proteases of bacterial origin which cause a lysis of the follicular sac and thus the liberation of inflammatory compounds in the dermis which in turn effects an inflammatory type reaction of the organism.
The essential elements of the pathology of acne are then:
an increase in sebaceous excretion,
a disorder in the keratinization of the pilosebaceous duct and
a bacterial hyperproliferation, principally of propionibacterium acnes.
A good anti-acne agent capable of treating acne in an effective manner must then exhibit the following activities:
(a) a keratolytic and comedolytic activity so as to avoid hyperkeratosis of the follicles and to permit removal of comedos,
(b) a bacteriostatic activity so as to inhibit the activity of propionibacterium acnes and
(c) a sebostatic activity so as to inhibit hyperseborrhea.
Numerous anti-acne agents have been proposed but none can claim to possess all of the activities which are required for the effective treatment of acne and without exhibiting, moreover, secondary or side effects.
Among these known agents, the most well known unquestionably is benzoyl peroxide which is an antibacterial agent also possessing keratolytic properties.
Nonetheless, the use of benzoyl peroxide is not without certain disadvantages due to its instability, its reactivity and its side effects.
Benzoyl peroxide exhibits, as a side effect, a certain aggressiveness capable of causing frequent intolerances during treatment such as itching, and this even when it is employed at relatively weak concentrations.
The present invention provides a new anti-acne composition for the treatment of various states of acne whose keratolytic, comedolytic and bacteriostatic activity is greater than that of compositions based on benzoyl peroxide.
The compounds employed in the composition according to the present invention, because of their lipophilic character, are more penetrating and generative during passage through the skin than benzoic acid or its derivatives. These compositions on the one hand exhibit a well-known keratolytic character and on the other hand lower the pH to a level which is favorable to the inhibition of the action of propionibacterium acnes.
The present invention has for an object a pharmaceutical or cosmetic composition containing as the active principle at least one peroxide having an aromatic radical and a saturated group and having the formula ##STR2## wherein
R.sub.1 represents linear or branched alkyl having 3 to 17 carbon atoms, substituted or not by one or more halogens, interrupted or not by a carbonyl group and being able to have a terminal carboxylic acid group esterified or not, or R.sub.1 represents cycloalkyl having from 5 to 10 carbon atoms, and
R.sub.2 represents hydrogen, halogen, --CF.sub.3, methoxy, ethoxy or acyl having 2 to 16 carbon atoms.
Pharmacologic studies carried out using the active compounds employed in the compositions of the present invention have evidenced a keratolytic and comedolytic activity clearly greater than that of benzoyl peroxide.
In Formula I, above, the aromatic radical is preferably phenyl, p-chlorophenyl, m-chlorophenyl, p-methoxy phenyl or o-, m- or p-trifluoromethyl phenyl.
The linear or branched alkyl having 3 to 17 carbon atoms is, preferably, propyl, pentyl, isopentyl, heptyl, nonyl, undecyl or heptadecyl.
The cycloalkyl radical having 5 to 10 carbon atoms is, preferably, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, adamantyl, norbornyl, 4-(1,1-dimethyl ethyl) cyclohexyl, decahydronaphthyl or 7,7-dimethyl bicyclo [2-2-1]hept-1-yl.
Representative peroxides of Formula I include the following:
(1) hexanoyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (2) octanoyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (3) decanoyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (4) lauroyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (5) palmitoyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (6) octanoyl m-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (7) 2-methyl-1-oxopropyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (8) 3-methyl-1-oxobutyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (9) 3,3-dimethyl-1-oxobutyl-3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (10) 1-oxoheptyl-3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (11) 2-methyl-1-oxobutyl-3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (12) 2-chloro-2-methyl-1-oxopropyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (13) 5-bromo-1-oxopentyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (14) 2-bromo-1-oxohexyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (15) 2-chloro-2-ethyl-1-oxohexyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (16) 2-chloro-1-oxobutyl-3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (17) 2-chloro-3-methyl-1-oxobutyl-3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (18) 2-chloro-3,5,5-trimethyl-1-oxohexyl-3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (19) 3-carboxypropionyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (20) 4-carboxybutyryl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (21) 2-ethoxycarbonyl-2-methyl butyryl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (22) cyclohexylcarbonyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (23) (7,7-dimethyl bicyclo [2-2-1]hept-1-yl) carbonyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 (24) cyclohexyl carbonyl 3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (25) [4-(1,1-dimethyl ethyl) cyclohexyl]carbonyl 3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide, PA0 (26) (bicyclo [2-2-1]hept-2-yl) carbonyl 3-chlorobenzoyl peroxide and PA0 (27) 4-oxopentanoyl benzoyl peroxide.
The peroxides of Formula I, of which certain ones are known, are obtained in accordance with conventional methods described in the literature and in particular the following documents and articles.
"Organic peroxides", Ed. D. Swern, 1970, 1971 and 1972;
K. Rubsamen, Chem. Ber. 102, 1290, (1969);
D. Denney, J. Org. Chem. Vol. 30, 3760, (1965);
THE CHEMISTRY OF PEROXIDES, ED. Saul Patai, (1983), John Wiley Sons; and
M Feldhues - H.J. Schafer, Tetrahedon, 41, (19) 4195-4212 and 4213-4235, (1985).
In accordance with these methods, an acid chloride is reacted either with perbenzoic acid or a derivative of perbenzoic acid, in the presence of a base, or with a sodium salt thereof, or even with an aromatic acid chloride, optionally substituted, in the presence of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and a base.
Various examples of the preparation of the peroxides employed in the compositions according to the invention are given hereafter as an illustration of the invention.